vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Ceth Culture
General Information The Ceth only seem to keep track of vital information about the other races and itself. It lives as a grand library in the minds of all Ceth connected to the queen. Record keepers assure that the quality of the information if not falsified by myth or legends. Believing only in the cold hard fact, there is not much to go on when it comes to what they think of the creation of Vortua or even themselves, they are content with being simply alive. Maybe there is a lesson to take from their acceptance of the existence of this world, but most others claim it to be simply because the stern Ceth do not care to spend their precious time pondering such trivial matters. Ceth Houses The majority of the Ceth territory are ruled by the three Ceth houses each a bit unique to themselves in how the queen runs it, but fundamentally, all the same. ' '''These houses remain in a constant state of conflict, yet not like the conflict one might find amongst nations outside of these lands. The three Ceth Queens each sing their own “song”. Conducted to keep their vast colonies of Ceth laborers under their influence. '''House of Leeches' The House of Leeches worships what's called the "Parasite God”. deep within the hive, lays a pool, absolutely infested with leeches, ticks, and all sorts of parasitic worms. The queen herself bathes in this pool daily, offering her body and eggs to the parasites. Though this seems extremely harmful, the leech house has come to have a symbiotic relationship with these blood suckers. Exchanging their flesh for the benefits offered by the parasites. Members of this hive live constantly infected, these organisms inside their body feed off their blood. In return, they offer several “perks” one being a natural immunity to poisons, as leeches and worms filter toxins out of the blood. This does not however work against stronger poisons. Another side affect of being infected, the blood of the host is riddled with parasite eggs, making the fluid very toxic to other beings. If any of this blood was drank, or spilled into an open wound of another, very aggressive parasites would hatch, and suck them dry from the inside out. Some lucky (or unlucky) Ceth who are offered to the Parasite God are granted with stronger parasites, which either kill the host, or grant them their power. sometimes both~ House of Scarabs The house of scarabs keep their rituals a closely guarded secret, deep within the hive, very deep. Sleeps a monster, A Ceth king, or what could be considered a Ceth god. Nobody, not even the queen knows how long he has slumbered here, or how long he will remain asleep. Nobody outside of the royal family and very few “chosen” know of this secret. Those who are allowed entry to his chambers, are given the opportunity to eat a bit of his flesh. Much like the pillar of wax, those who decide to do so are granted extreme power, IF they are able to survive the transformation. those who do pass “the trial” are considered demigods, having eaten a part of a god. and are similarly worshiped among the scarab house. most commonly re birthed and blessed with massive strength and wisdom. House of Wax the house of wax hive resembles more of a beehive than anything else. hidden deep in the center, is the pillar of wax. A giant stalagmite of the queens wax. a hyper-concentrated mixture of pheromones and nutrients. as a write of passage, special lineages of the house may choose to “pass” through this pillar. The passing of the pillar does several things to a Ceth's body. the pheromones activating change, and the nutrients providing the materials needed for such radical change. Anyone who decides to push through this mixture, Ceth or not, will come out an entirely different being. The change that happens is totally dependent upon the being that enters, some are reborn with an open mind, capable of seeing beyond sight, some are granted supernatural strength, still others leave with other abilities. This ceremony does not come without its risk, one who spends too much time within the pillar may accidentally “Ascend”. Ascension is not considered a bad thing, in fact towards the end of their life, instead of dying a house of wax member may choose to “ascend” as they believe it is not death, but simply a higher form of being. Those who ascend are radically changed so much, their cells begin to transform into amber. Very quickly becoming a golden statue, themselves, placed within the same room as the pillar to bestow their wisdom upon those who choose to enter after them. Not everyone within the hive is granted a chance to walk through the pillar, only those of royal lineage and those who commit great acts in the name of their queen may be allowed to pass through it. Consequently, the house of wax has very few “super Ceth” that have been granted unnatural abilities in this way. War and Diplomacy Unlike many other factions in Vortua, the three houses have their own way of handling conflict. A very complicated bureaucratic system keeps the Ceth from destroying each other completely. In the struggle for food, resources, and influence, tribunals, councils, and trials are formed. Astute “lawyers” and “diplomats” quarrel over such matters, signing contracts and minor treaties. Each with the interest of their own faction. War still has its place among the factions, but is treated as more of a chess game rather than an all out battle. Each side assembling their “pieces” and using them to compete in an objective based “war” games that are more formality than anything else. The winning side is allotted the predetermined prize, while the remaining opposing forces are allowed to retreat back to their hive. In this way, casualties of war are kept at a minimum and conflict is settled. Minor Queens A queen may have several daughters she appoints as minor queens. These minor queens act as Antenna and can boost a queen’s song by echoing it across long distances. Adding to the influence of their mother as well as acting as heirs in case their major queen passes away. Currency Currency amongst the houses is surprisingly not gold coin as such in the rest of Vortua, but rather they trade Ceth laborers, converting them to the other queens song, as well as influence and “favors” gold is simply another resource used to trade with outside merchants but otherwise has no value within the territories. Very few merchants are allowed within Ceth territories, granted special permissions by a major or minor queen, along with permits to sell and buy. Anyone caught sneaking into Ceth lands will have a trial, and usually be split amongst the houses and eaten. That is to say.. IF they get caught by the Ceth Category:Culture and Folklore